dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Ogel
'Evil Ogel''' is an evil mastermind and a major antagonist of the LEGO Universe, but nonetheless an important ally of the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Evil Ogel's early life, including his real name. He seems to have grown up with his brother, George Ogel, in the city of Town Plan, and they owned a tropical island that they traveled to on vacations. According to George, Evil Ogel went to school in the fields of science and politics. The reason that very little information is known about Evil Ogel, despite being known by many people when he was younger, is because in the years before he rose to power, he erased all records of his name. People who knew his name were either killed, mind-washed, or turned into drones. Rise to Power Evil Ogel began to orchestrate a massive plot to take over the LEGO Planet, and stage one was to form his own army. In order to do so, Ogel designed the D.O.O.M. Machine and created the first Evil Orb, the Mind-Control Orb, from evil plants from Ogel's Island and Green Goo from the Goo Caverns. This Mind-Control Orb would release a powerful gas that would reduce any Minifig in the vacinity into a mindless zombie-like drone that would obey Ogel's commands. Ogel then built five major compounds (as well as many smaller ones): Ogel Control Center, Ogel Undersea Base (including the Deep-Sea Orb Factory), Goo Caverns, Arctic Command Base, and Ogel's Mountain Fortress. At this point, the primary defense organization of the LEGO Planet was the L.A., a group of biomechanical creatures led by Libo. Having won countless other victories, the L.A. foolishly did not see Ogel as much of a threat, and so did not put their full effort into stopping him. Ogel was not so lenient; he and his drone armies massacred the L.A., killing thousands of agents and even turning a few onto his side. When only two members, Ujun the messenger and Libo himself, were still alive, Evil Ogel struck back at their base of operations. Libo and Ujun went into hiding, and the latter has not been seen in years. Now confident at his chances at taking over the world, Evil Ogel persuaded his brother to join his side as a general for his armies. Eventually, George accepted, and became known as General Evil. Together, they designed the Boggle Rocket, and began loading it with Mind-Control Orbs for the next major step in his plans. Around this time, he also made a formula for using mutated dinosaurs as part of his armies, but scrapped the plan when he figured that it was too risky. Alpha Team Organizes Evil Ogel was then aware that a new defense organization, a group of spies and secret agents known as the Alpha Team, was formed to replace the L.A. Ogel purposely leaked info to the team about the D.O.O.M.'s existence. When team members were dispatched all over the world to seek the D.O.O.M., Ogel struck then and captured them. Many of the agents he caught were exterminated, while five of them were held hostage in the Ogel Control Center, Goo Caverns, and Deep-Sea Orb Factory. This was bait for the last two major members of the team: Tee Vee, the team's robot, and Dash Justice, the team's commander. When Dash and Tee Vee arrived at Ogel's Island and entered the Ogel Control Center, Evil Ogel taunted them and attempted to trap them in the greenhouses of the Control Center. When they escaped, Ogel watched from various balconies as Dash and Tee Vee were able to free Crunch and Radia, shut off the base's power supply, and travel to the Goo Caverns by Trouble Train. Overconfident, Ogel simply laughed it off, but grew grim as he watched Charge and Cam escape their Trouble Tubes, the Goo Caverns lose its power supply, and the Alpha Team travel to the Deep-Sea Orb Factory by Trouble Sub. When Flex was freed, Ogel grew impatient with Alpha Team, and led them to the D.O.O.M. Machine. There, he tricked them into putting the production of Evil Orbs into high-gear, but a slip of the tongue on Ogel's part revealed the existence of his Arctic Command Base. Alpha Team followed Evil Ogel as he tried to escape to the hidden headquarters, and Ogel found him despising this surprisingly successful team. Still, his plan seemed to be working, until Alpha Team stopped the countdown of the Boggle Rocket. In a tantrum fit, Ogel accidentally blew up the Arctic Command Base, though he escaped. Returning to his island, he turned back on the power supply of the Ogel Control Center. Now realizing just how successful this Alpha Team was, Ogel stopped playing with them and turned to serious work. He and General Evil led the drones to battle against the Alpha Team, but they resisted. General Evil was even trapped inside one of Ogel's smaller compounds when it was blown up by an unidentified Alpha Team Agent. Ogel rescued his wounded and badly-burnt kin, briefly put him in stasis, and designed the G.E. Body for General Evil to use. He also designed a secret and unique G.E. Body to eventually be used by himself. Alpha Team managed to raid Ogel's Island and destroy part of the Ogel Control Center. Evil Ogel fled in his Mini-Flier, but was caught by the Alpha Team Helicopter. He was then locked up, but broken out by General Evil and several drones. Deciding that he had more than enough drones already, he moved on to phase two of his plan. Return of Ogel One month later, Ogel trained three of his elite drones to act as Disguised Drones. Disguised as Ogel, they would travel around the LEGO Galaxy and stir up trouble, while he destroyed major cities with his lasers. In Sector 5, he built another base of operations. When reports showed that Alpha Team had split up to find the real Ogel, and that Dash Justice was also in Sector 5 in his Alpha Team Cruiser, Ogel took to the skies in his rocket and shot down Dash. He then held Dash prisoner in his base, and began firing lasers at major cities. However, his plans were interrupted when the Alpha Team Bomb Squad arrived, led by Cam, and rescued Dash. Ogel summoned the three Disguised Drones into the chamber to confuse the agents while he escaped. Dash and Cam figured out that which one was the real Ogel, and so Ogel pushed the self-destruct button in the base and escaped. However, Dash and Cam also escaped. Evil Music With phase two interrupted, Ogel decided to skip on to phase three. Returning to Ogel's Island, he played a pipe organ that was designed to create dangerous storms such as tornadoes, hurricanes, and blizzards. The plan was to use this weather to destroy the world's crops and farms, while keeping his greenhouses intact. Thus, the world would end up dependent on his island for food, which would give him easy control over the food industry. The plan backfired when Dash and Cam arrived and hacked into the organ. Ogel was electrocuted when he tried to play, and the organ blew up, causing the tunnels to cave in around him. However, he survived. Rescue from Dino Island Ogel then attempted to use his Mutant Dino Formula to get back at the Alpha Team. However, he realized that he just couldn't find it, and guessed that it may have been in one of his now-destroyed bases. Once more abandoning the idea, he traveled to Dinosaur Island and used his Mind-Control Orbs to turn the local dinosaurs into his minions, including the Mesozoic Morphing Monsters. He built another Control Center in this island's jungle, and from there decided that, in time for the December holidays, he would let loose his dinosaur army to wreck cities and cause chaos, while he moved on to the next major phase of his plan. This almost worked, and probably would have worked, if the LEGO Studios crew and the Life on Mars team were not on the island at the time. Alpha Team was investigating the disappearance of these two groups, and found them, and Ogel's drones, at this island. Thus, Alpha Team knew of Ogel's presence, and worked together with Steven Spielbrick, Phil Maker, BB, Mac, and Doc to destroy the Mind-Control Orbs, free the dinosaurs from Ogel's power, wreck the Control Center, and arrest Ogel. Once more, Ogel escaped prison thanks to General Evil and his drones. Since the dinosaurs were not a major part of his plan, there was no great loss. However, as the new year began, Ogel began the next step of his master plan: to take control of the world's oceans. Mission Deep Sea At one point between the end of his Dino Island plot and the beginning of Mission Deep Sea, Evil Ogel lost his left hand. He decided to replace it not with a mechanical prosthetic hand, but with a hook instead, deciding that the latter was more menacing. Returning to his Underwater Base and the Deep-Sea Orb Factory inside, Evil Ogel reengineered the D.O.O.M. Machine and the Mind-Control Orbs. He discovered that, if Ethanium crystals were added into the Evil Orb formula, the resulting orbs would mutate sea creatures into biomechanical monsters that followed his bidding. In addition, he designed a Whirpool Machine that affects faraway bodies of water. He often went into the battlefield with his Ogel Marine Slizer or Mutant Squid. Although Alpha Team fought against his Sea Drones and Mutant Sea Creatures, his plan seemed to be moving steadily along. Ogel even managed to capture Tee Vee and keep the robot guarded by a large group of Mutant Sea Creatures. However, an AT Sub piloted by Dash discovered the location of Ogel's Underwater Base. Ogel was aware of this because of an octopus spy that he sent out, and he ordered for aqua-agitators and missiles to be fired at the AT Sub. Dash dodged these attacks, and a landslide caused by an explosion of colliding missiles buried half of Ogel's Underwater Base. In the chaos, Dash, Cam, and Radia slipped inside the Deep-Sea Orb Factory and hacked into the D.O.O.M. Machine. The device exploded, destroying the Deep-Sea Orb Factory section of the base. As Dash retreated in the AT Sub, Ogel planned to fire a weapon to kill Dash, but Charge had already hacked into the Underwater Base's wiring. Combined with the AT Sub destroying the base's anchor, this sent Ogel's Underwater Base rocketing skyward in the water. It crashed into some coral reefs and was totally destroyed. Ogel escaped in the nick of time, in his Mutant Squid. When the creature broke the surface of the ocean, he turned it into a hovercraft and retreated. Although Ogel had gained an army of Mutant Sea Creatures as a result, this was a major blow to Evil Ogel's master plan, and Ogel's only fully-intact major headquarters were his Mountain Fortress and the Goo Caverns. Super Soggy Soccer Evil Ogel was very, very angry. In an attempt to take Ogel's mind off of the loss, General Evil suggested that they watch a soccer game to relieve the stress. Ogel accepted, and knowing of the Red vs. Blue Soccer Championship that was to happen on LEGO Island, he decided to build a large underwater dome, in which he created a soccer field 'where anything can happen'. Ogel then abducted the Red and Blue teams and brought them to the dome, where he explained that they were to play a soccer game for him. As Ogel predicted, the game was ridiculously random, with dangerous puddles materializing and basketball hoops suddenly replacing the nets. However, one of the Red soccer players noticed the AT Command Patrol outside the base, and told Blue player Ace Striker. Ace made an impressive kick, which sent the soccer ball flying in the air and smashing a hole in the dome. While the AT Command Patrol rescued the soccer players, Ogel attempted to escape, only to be arrested by Pepper Roni. The Brickster and General Evil broke Ogel out of jail. To say the least, Ogel was disappointed in his brother for coming up with the soccer game suggestion. Mission Deep Freeze Ogel decided to move on with his plan. Making his Mountain Fortress his new main base of operations, Ogel decided to try and freeze the world with his new Ice Orbs. While his drones traveled the world and froze many parts of the LEGO Planet, Ogel secretly was designing the Time Freeze Ray, something that he attempted to keep a secret from Alpha Team. He also constructed many faux Mountain Fortresses to confuse the Alpha Team. His ideas worked. Alpha Team split up to figure out which base was the real Mountain Fortress, and all the while this gave Ogel more time to gather Ice Orbs for his Time Freeze Ray. However, Radia figured out that Ogel's Mountain Fortress at the South Pole was the real one, and stumbled upon his plans for the Time Freeze Ray. Before she could contact her team about this, Ogel froze her with an Ice Orb and held her hostage near one of his faux Mountain Fortresses. Ogel once sent a massive Ice Drone army to attack Alpha Team Headquarters. He fought against Alpha Team agents such as Subzero, Kotua, Databoard, and Frozeen. He and General Evil worked together to design the Silver Scorpion, which became General Evil's personal vehicle. Eventually, most of Alpha Team gathered near Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Ogel had his near-full forces waiting, and after a massive battle, only a few Alpha Team agents managed to slip inside the Mountain Fortress. They were witness to Ogel firing the Time Freeze Ray, which froze time itself! Ogel's plan had succeeded, it seemed. The LEGO Planet was frozen in time, and only those with special Time Tech (which was carried by his armies) were unaffected. However, Dash managed to send an emergency beacon while Ogel was distracted by a time portal that opened up just prior to the firing of the Time Freeze Ray. Special Agent Zed managed to steal Time Tech before the time freeze, and traveled to Antarctica to fight Ogel. After Zed freed the rest of the Alpha Team, Ogel hopped inside a massive Scorpion Orb Launcher, and battled Zed's Blizzard Blaster. The exact details of the battle are unknown, but Zed defeated Ogel and reversed the time freeze. Ogel escaped using his Sky Spider. Ogel's plan was ruined. Not even General Evil could comfort him. Instead, he declared revenge and decided to wait and rebuild before striking again. Ogel's Last Stand Presumably during this time period, the Brickspider Bot v1.0 and other Brickspider Bots were designed by Ogel for use by the Brickster. However, the prototype Brickspider Bots were too intelligent, and attempts to rewire them failed. Ogel and General Evil agreed that the Brickspider Bots needed to be destroyed immediately. He ordered two Elite Rock Drones to destroy the v1.0, but later found them dead and the v1.0 missing. Ogel rebuilt his Arctic Command Base, Control Center, Underwater Base, Mountain Fortress, and many other headquarters. He slowly regathered his armies of drones and mutant sea creatures. All this, he decided, would be used in the final stage of his master plan, but he planned to not put it into affect for at least a decade. Ogel quickly changed his mind. In 2008, he was unanimously thought to have given up or died, and thus in his absence Dr. Inferno began to try his own attempts at taking over the world. Outraged that someone else would be trying to achieve his dream, Ogel forgot all about lying in wait, and instead threw everything of his master plan into affect at once. Alpha Team quickly stepped in to try and combat Ogel while the Agents dealt with Dr. Inferno. The exact details are not yet known. However, before either side of the war reached an outcome, the Dino Attack began. Dino Attack Ogel noticed that his island and the Goo Caverns were under attack, but from not from Alpha Team, Agents, or Dr. Inferno. Instead, they were invaded by hordes of Mutant Dinos. Ogel was contacted by Sam Sinister, who had also encountered the Mutant Dinos. Ogel, General Evil, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek gathered in a ruined LEGO City to discuss how to approach this new threat. They worked together to design the mobile Villains Headquarters. Then, upon hearing reports that the Silver Scorpion (which General Evil had lost to the Alpha Team) was in LEGO City, Evil Ogel began a search to take back the Scorpion Orb Launcher. However, in their search, he, Sinister, Brickster, and Vladek were trapped inside a building as it collapsed. Ogel radioed General Evil and their minions aboard Villains Headquarters. Only seconds after being discovered by Dino Attack agent Rex, who was piloting the Silver Scorpion, Villains Headquarters arrived and rescued the four villains. Ogel then figured out that the Dino Attack Team was formed to specially combat the Mutant Dinos; however, since the Dino Attack Team was closely related to the Alpha Team, this would not be good news for Ogel and the other villains. FUTURE They landed Villains Headquarters in a safer zone of LEGO City and began discussing how to handle the Dino Attack Team. When a Blacktron general arrived and offered assistance, Ogel turned down the offer. He had learned that former Alpha Team agent Kotua was working with the Blacktron, and he did not want to trust any Alpha Team agent, even a former one. After the Blacktron general left, four mysterious figures arrived to offer help instead. To better convince Evil Ogel and the others, three of the FUTURE members spoke individually with Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek, while the leader of FUTURE spoke with both Evil Ogel and General Evil. The leader, codenamed "Boss", turned out to be using Ogel's personal G.E. Body, and Evil Ogel quickly figured out that "Boss" was an alternate future version of himself named Fogel. Fogel explained to Ogel and General Evil his plans to eliminate the Dino Attack Team, stop the Mutant Dinos themselves, and receive the credit and glory for doing so. However, unlike the other FUTURE villains, Fogel deliberately explained this in a way to make Evil Ogel and General Evil as uncomfortable as possible. Evil Ogel, General Evil, and Fogel discovered Dino Attack Headquarters and managed to steal a vial of Mutant T-Rex DNA while Finister distracted a group of Dino Attack agents with his army of Holographic Robotic Dinosaur Bombs. Then, they met up with the other villains and FUTURE villains, then left again to initiate the first step of Fogel's plans. They ambushed Dino Attack agent Amanda "Claw" Remous and injected the Mutant T-Rex DNA into her body, transforming her into a Mutant T-Rex; however, the evidence they left behind would suggest that Amanda was murdered. Then, Evil Ogel, General Evil, and Fogel met up with the other villains again, even as Fogel's plans began to unfold beginning with Rex getting fired from the dino Attack Team. Later, Evil Ogel and the other villains captured two sentient Mutant T-Rexes, a mysterious figure calling himself The Phantom, PBB, Chompy, and Little Bot. They brought these prisoners to a secure chamber in Villains Headquarters. Evil Ogel and the other present-day villains watched from a balcony as the FUTURE villains fought against these prisoners and lost. Ogel and the other villains followed the prisoners after they escaped and sent the FUTURE villains back to their own time, then attacked and recaptured the prisoners. The Mutant T-Rexes, Chompy, and The Phantom (who turned out to be Frozeen) were caged up while Little Bot was tortured and PBB was blown up. To Ogel's surprise, Little Bot defeated the henchmen torturing him and revealed his true identity to be Libo, leader of the L.A. that Ogel had disbanded over a decade prior. Evil Ogel and General Evil were both trapped inside an energy sphere that Libo created while the other villains fled. Luckily, the energy sphere had the unintended side-effect of protecting the two brothers as Mutant T-Rexes smashed Villains Headquarters to pieces around them. Dino Island Laboratory Eventually, the energy sphere faded away, freeing Ogel and General Evil. For several months, they were in hiding from both the Mutant Dinos and the Dino Attack Team. Evil Ogel suspected that Dinosaur Island may have been hosting a laboratory where the Mutant Dinos were mutated. Then, along with a couple of Ogel Drones they recruited in LEGO City, they traveled to Dinosaur Island and discovered the laboratory. After breaking their way inside, they encountered Frozeen, Libo, and Amanda. Evil Ogel then decided to make an alliance with the Dino Attack Team for the benefit of both of them. When Sam Sinister, the Brickster, Vladek, Rex, and Chompy arrived, the alliance was explained to them as well. Then, Dr. Rex arrived, flanked by a group of Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. A full-scale fight erupted and, for the first time, Ogel was fighting alongside his old enemies. When they were nearly overwhelmed by the Hybrids, Ogel devised an escape plan, using his Lurcher Drone L-D1748 as a distraction and allowing them to tactically retreat from the laboratory. They found what appeared to be Rex and Dr. Rex, but did not realize that the Minifig and T-Rex had switched bodies in a freak accident. With the help of Rex, now a Minifig, most of the group was able to climb out a window and escape the laboratory. Before leaving Dinosaur Island, they freed the trapped Mesozoic Morphing Monsters and sent them to attack the lab. With the bricks of his ruined Dino Island Control Center, Ogel and his allies were able to build a boat and head for Castle Cove. There, they were encountered a dragon. After the monster's mouth was tied shut, Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, General Evil, the Brickster, Vladek, and a few Ogel Drones rode the dragon. The group found Greybeard, an old pirate who escaped to Castle Cove following the Dino Attack. Since one dragon was not enough to fly the entire group back to LEGO City, they built the 1000 Raptor. On the flight back to LEGO City, they were briefly attacked by Mutant Pterosaurs. When they returned to LEGO City, they were attacked by a Mutant T-Rex, so Ogel and the other villains hopped off the dragon and into the 1000 Raptor. The aircraft crash-landed near a Dino Attack Outpost, where the group was surrounded by Dino Attack agents. Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, Brickster, and Vladek were arrested and put into the Dino Attack Headquarters' securest prison. They were eventually freed when Frozeen, Libo, and Rex were able to confirm that the villains had allied themselves with Dino Attack Team. Dino Attack Team After being released from prison, Ogel and General traveled to the Goo Caverns to gather some Green Goo, which Ogel knew would be a powerful weapon against Mutant Dinos. However, they found the caverns in very poor shape, and were only to retrieve a minimal amount of Green Goo, most of which they used to stop a Mutant Vinscale Octomus swarm off the coast of LEGO City. Evil Ogel explained the situation to Specs and requested that Dino Attack Team repairing of the Goo Caverns. In his absence, the Ogel Drones stationed at the Control Center heightened the defenses of Ogel's Island, continuing to carry out his orders from nine months prior. He was contacted by Super Ice Drone I-2197, who oversaw the base's defenses and refused to allow Dino Attack Team access to the Trouble Train Depot. Furious over the incompetence of the drones, he ordered them to let Dino Attack through and throw the commanding drones out the window as punishment. While Dino Attack Team worked in the Goo Caverns, Ogel commissioned King Joseph Race and Sam Race to install a portal device in the Ogel Control Center, allowing him and his troops easier access to Dino Attack Headquarters. After the eruption of Quadrant 14, Ogel greeted Rex, General, and Shock and let them test his new portal. However, while Ogel was showing off the portal, the Brickspider Bot v1.0 sneaked into the room and killed his drones. Ogel tried to stop the robot menace, but was too late to prevent its escape. Ogel continued to oversee operations from his Control Center during Alpha Team's missions to LEGO Island and Adventurers' Island. When he heard that a mole had been planted in Dino Attack Team, he arrived at Dino Attack Headquarters and offered to help track down the mole with his mind-control orbs. However, by then, the mole was already dead, but not before triggering the events leading up to Spy's death. While Frozeen, Rex, and Amanda investigated the contents of Spy's briefcase, Ogel found a disguise modeled after himself. Inspired by what he saw, Ogel contacted three of his Disguised Drones and ordered them to come to LEGO City. He positioned them at strategic points across the city: an apartment building, city hall, and a parking garage. Each Disguised Drone was accompanied by a hidden army of Ogel Drones. During the final battle, Ogel knew that these drones would distract Dr. Rex at a crucial moment and lead him into a trap. Meanwhile, Evil Ogel returned to his Control Center and prepared a rocket for launch. As the Space Police's quarantine was lifted following Dino Attack Team's victory, Ogel took off into space, heading towards Nimbus System. Abilities and Traits Evil Ogel is a skilled fighter despite his presumably old age. He is a mysterious figure, theorized by some to actually be immortal, and with a single word he can command his drone armies to eliminate anyone who stands in his way. He also uses his amassed fortune to pay off nearly anything. Evil Ogel is the foulest of the foul. He is black to the core, and will stop at nothing to take over the world. He is vastly intelligent, and his deep laugh can strike fear into the bravest of the Alpha Team. He is known for his dark humor and short temper. Ogel is a skilled planner, strategist, and fighter. He will form alliances with others when necessary, choosing to support Dino Attack Team's war efforts to ensure that the Maelstrom would not destroy the LEGO Planet he coveted. Ogel is known for manipulating others into carrying out his wishes, so even as an ally of Dino Attack Team, nobody could truly trust him. Ogel sees himself as a necessary evil, proudly bearing the word as a title while also professing that he is misunderstood by the greater populace. He argues that minifigkind is too frequently distracted by petty conflicts, and that the world can only be united by a single tyrant who can enforce peace and unity. Unfortunately, since his methods of accomplishing this goal include brainwashing the entire minifig population into mind-controlled drones, his intentions are not as benevolent as he claims, and it is just as likely that his only true motivation is to seek power through world domination. Trivia *One of the longest-lasting running jokes in Dino Attack RPG actually originated in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. In the latter RPG, it was briefly mentioned that Evil Ogel, in a fit of rage, took one of his drones and threw it out the window of his Mountain Fortress. Since then, it has been a running joke in the Dino Attack RPG that if Ogel gets upset about anything, he tosses a drone out a window, sometimes with humorous results. For example, when a drone questioned him while they were on the ground floor of Dr. Rex's Laboratory, Ogel threw the drone out a window, only for the unhurt drone to climb back into the laboratory through the ground floor window. *Before Dr. Rex and XERRD were introduced in Dino Attack RPG, it was commonly suspected among RPG players that Ogel was responsible for the Dino Attack and was therefore the main villain. PeabodySam deliberately chose not to use Ogel as the RPG's villain for this specific reason; he felt that such a choice was too obvious. Category:Villains Category:LEGO Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Ogel